Surprise?
by Madoka Higashikuni
Summary: Sepulang bekerja dan diberikan 'sesuatu' yang, WAH? Siapa yang tidak mau? Warning: Lemon, Not For Child.


Menjadi seorang manajer tentu bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan yang mudah, mengurusi karyawan hingga _meeting _yang menguras tenaga serta pikiran, sungguh pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan. Ditambah lagi kini dia harus pulang ke rumah tanpa kendaraan pribadi miliknya yang terpaksa harus disita untuk sementara waktu oleh sang istri karena dia kedapatan pernah mengantar teman SMA-nya—yang seorang wanita—dan kebetulan dilihat oleh sang istri yang waktu itu tengah berbelanja ke _supermarket._

Dan hasilnya bisa ditebak, sepulang kerja dia diamuk habis-habisan oleh sang istri, dan yang paling kejamnya dia tidak boleh tidur di kamar semalaman penuh.

**Surprise?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Warning: +17, AU, Out of Character, ****Hinata in RtN****, adult story, dll.**

Hari sudah menjelang sore, kaki itu terus melangkah menuju peraduannya. Agak melelahkan juga sih ketika harus berjalan dari stasiun menuju rumah yang jaraknya kurang lebih 4 km, tapi sesekali juga bagus berjalan kaki di sore hari, hitung-hitung berolahraga.

Perjalanan yang tidak terasa kini sudah sampai pada akhirnya, _home sweet home. _Tapi dia masih ragu untuk masuk ke rumah mengingat peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu yang hampir membuatnya serasa mau 'mati'. Kepalanya menggeleng keras mengusir pikiran negatif yang berada di dalam otaknya.

Tangan kekar itu mulai memegang knop pintu, dibukanya perlahan pintu bergaya eropa kuno tersebut, "_Ta-Tadaima._"

"_Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun,"_ dan langsung dijawab oleh sang istri yang ternyata sudah menunggunya tepat berada di belakang pintu ketika dia membukanya.

Namun hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Naruto adalah, kenapa dia jadi mendadak aneh begini? Bukannya kemarin dia itu masih ngambek? Dan kenapa juga dia hanya mengenakan kemeja ketika menyambutnya pulang, sampai tiga lapis lagi kemejanya._'Apa kepala Hinata terbentur sesuatu, ya?' _dan itulah pikiran yang kini berkecamuk di dalam kepala Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata, kenapa kau hanya mengenakan kemeja saja?"

Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, tapi ketika Naruto melihat Hinata hanya mengenakan kemeja saja—yang bagi Naruto itu sangat seksi—, pikirannya sudah melayang ke mana-mana, ditambah lagi ketika dia melihat paha putih nan mulus Hinata dan tentu saja kemeja miliknya yang dipakai Hinata saat ini kebesaran bagi tubuh mungil Hinata, itu sudah membuatnya memikirkan hal yang—yang biasa lelaki normal pikirkan ketika setiap melihat paha mulus seorang wanita—.

"Apa?! Tidak boleh?!" jawab Hinata dengan nada yang agak sewot. _Memangnya tidak boleh apa memakai kemeja milik suami sendiri?_

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa," dan dari jawaban tadi ternyata, Naruto adalah seorang suami yang takut pada istrinya.

Sebuah kenyataan memang jika Naruto takut pada Hinata. Dulu ketika mereka masih sepasang kekasih, Hinata malah mendesak Naruto untuk segera menikahinya, bukannya Hinata sudah hamil duluan oleh Naruto karena Hinata terus mendesaknya agar segera menikahinya. Tapi ini lebih kepersoalan pribadi Hinata yang tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto—dan tentu saja agar tidak diserobot oleh gadis ganjen lainnya yang pada saat itu tengah gencar-gencarnya mencari perhatian dari Naruto—, makanya dia terus mendesak Naruto agar segera Menikahinya.

Hinata kembali tersenyum manis namun terkesan nakal, '_Saatnya menjalankan rencana.'_

"_Ne, _Naruto-kun, kau pasti kelelahan bukan telah bekerja seharian? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi."

Naruto melongo yang tiba-tiba mendapati Hinata menjadi bukan yang seperti biasanya, '_Ternyata memang ada yang aneh dengannya. Dan ku rasa kepalanya memang terbentur sesuatu tadi.'_

Mendapati suaminya yang malah bengong sedaritadi akhirnya membuat Hinata mengambil tindakan untuk menarik Naruto ke kamar mandi.

"Sudah cepat mandi sana! Aku sudah menyiapkan malam spesial untuk kita."

"I-Iya."

**000**

"Haa~h..."

Berendam di air panas memang terasa nikmat sekali jika dilakukan sehabis mengakhiri aktivitas sehari-hari yang boleh dibilang membosankan. Uap hangat yang merayap naik ke atas, perlahan menguap menjadi butiran mikro air yang menempel disekujur tubuh, sungguh sebuah relaksasi yang sangat menyenangkan.

**000**

Jemari lentik itu menata piring di atas meja dengan terampil dan cekatan, satu-perstu piring dan gelas mulai tertata rapi ditempatnya. Tinggal menaruh tisu dan, sempurna. Makan malam romantis siap digelar.

Ah iya, dia baru teringat sesuatu, obat perangsang. Sebenarnya ini adalah rencana utama Hinata mengadakan makan malam romantis bersama Naruto. Pasalnya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Hinata membeli sebuah majalah wanita, dia menemukan sebuah artikel yang sangat menarik dalam majalah tersebut '_Taklukan Si Dia Dengan Permainanmu'_. Dan tentu saja, artikel ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh mereka yang sudah menikah tentunya.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan obat perangsang? Tentu saja ada, ini adalah merupakan langkah awal dalam sesi bercinta yang sudah disiapkan oleh Hinata dengan matang. Tidak perlu banyak-banyak asal sudah cukup untuk memancing gairah itu sudah merupakan bagian dari rencananya.

Sedikit tuangkan ke dalam jus jeruk kesukaan Naruto, aduk sebentar dan selesai. Kini dia hanya tinggal menunggu Naruto selesai mandi saja, dan semuanya akan berjalan sesuai yang dia rencanakan.

**000**

Pintu kamar mandi itupun terbuka setelah cukup lama tertutup. Uap-uap langsung menyembul keluar tatkala pintu itu langsung dibuka.

Sesosok pria berbadan tegap pun keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut, rambut pirang yang basah, ditambah lagi handuk yang hanya melilit sebatas pinggangnya, serta tetesan air yang mengalir turun dari tubuh kekar tersebut, sungguh menambah kesan seksi pada diri Naruto.

"Baiklah! Tinggal memakai baju lalu makan."

**000**

Baik. Naruto benar-benar dibuat bingung hari ini oleh Hinata. Pasalnya, ketika dia pulang dari bekerja Hinata menyambut dirinya hanya mengenakan kemeja miliknya—sampai tiga lapis pula—, dan kini sekarang suasana di meja makan benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

Lampu dimatikan dan penerangan hanya menggunakan beberapa batang lilin yang sudah tersusun sedemikian pula di atas meja.

_Daripada bingung, lebih baik aku tanyakan saja pada Hinata, _"_Ne, _Hinata, hari ini kau berbeda sekali, apa kau tidak marah lagi kepadaku?" tanya Naruto yang langsung mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi makan.

Sedangkan Hinata yang ditanya seperti itu juga langsung mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Naruto dan kembali tersenyum, "Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku kepadamu atas peristiwa yang kemarin. Dan juga aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang khusus malam ini yang belum kau pernah dapatkan sebelumnya, Na-ru-to-kun," sambungnya dengan sedikit intonasi yang menggoda.

"Te-ternyata memang ada yang aneh denganmu hari ini, Hinata," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang pelan, takut jika ini akan memancing lagi emosi Hinata yang galaknya minta ampun persis seperti ibunya—Uzumaki Kushina—, dan ayahnya—Namikaze Minato— pasti tidak pernah bisa berkutik sedikitpun dari ibunya jika sedang marah.

Dan untungnya bagi Naruto, Hinata tidak mendengar sama sekali apa yang dia ucapkan barusan.

Naruto sendiri heran, kenapa dalam setiap keluarganya dari pihak pria selalu saja mendapatkan istri yang galaknya minta ampun, benar-benar sebuah misteri bagi Naruto.

**000**

Makan malam kali ini berjalan dengan normal seperti malam biasanya, yang membedakan hanyalah menu makanannya yang agak 'berlebihan' bagi Naruto. Ah, dan tentu saja, masakan Hinata enak seperti biasanya. Dan tidak lupa juga Hinata yang terus menceramahinya selama makan agar tidak mengulangi lagi perbuatan Naruto tempo hari tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sungguh istri yang sangat _pengertian._

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Naruto selama Hinata _berceramah _panjang lebar? Tentu saja yang Naruto lakukan hanyalah diam saja. Ingin menyela? Jangan harap bisa melihat matahari besok.

Terkadang Naruto sendiri bingung, kenapa dia bisa mencintai Hinata yang galaknya minta ampun? Padahal 'kan ketika dia kuliah masih banyak gadis cantik yang menyukainya. Tapi justru kenapa dari sekian banyak gadis itu Naruto malah menjatuhkan hatinya pada Hinata? Apa karena dia berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis lainnya? Entahlah, cinta memang sulit dimengerti.

Selepas dari itu, mendengarkan Hinata yang terus _menceramahinya _kini malah membuat Naruto kehausan. Jus jeruk yang terletak di samping piring makannya seolah menggoda Naruto untuk segera meneguknya. Uap dingin yang merayap naik ke atas, tetesan embun yang menempel pada luar gelas perlahan turun ke bawah, warna khas jus jeruk yang sangat menggoda, manisnya, sungguh ingin semakin dijamah saja.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto sedari tadi memperhatikan jus jeruk buatannya kini menghentikan _ceramahnya _pada Naruto, "Kalau haus minum saja," sambung Hinata tatkala melihat Naruto sangat ingin meminum jus jeruk tersebut.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap jusnya kini mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, "baiklah," tanpa perlu menunggu lama lagi Naruto langsung meneguk jus jeruknya sampai habis.

Hinata yang juga memperhatikan Naruto minum tersenyum simpul tatakala melihat tingkah konyol Naruto ketika meminum jusnya, sungguh lahap sekali. Tapi setelah inilah justru Hinata akan mulai menjalankan rencananya, hanya perlu menunggu obatnya bereaksi saja pada Naruto.

Tenggorokan yang dahaga itu kini kembali jadi segar tatkala jus tersebut mengalir ke dalam kerongkongannya. Rasa dingin yang terdapat pada jus tersebut pun menambah rasa segar itu berkali-kali lipat. Ha~h, sungguh segar dan nikmat, "Ha~~h. Ternyata jus jeruk memang yang terbaik, ya?"

Namun rasa segar itu hanya bertahan sesaat tatkala dia merasakan tubuhnya bergejolak aneh. Dalam tubuhnya terasa 'memanas', bukan karena hawa ruangan atau apa, Tapi lebih ke sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa.

"_Ne, _Naruto-kun, kau kenapa? _Ara, _kau berkeringat," tanya Hinata 'khawatir' tatkala melihat tubuh Naruto berkeringat mengucur perlahan keluar membasahi kemeja lengan pendek yang dia kenakan. '_Hm, obatnya ternyata mulai beraksi, _it's showtime, _Naruto-kun,' _dalam hati Hinata tersenyum, akhirnya, permainan akan segera dimulai. _'Lihat saja Naruto-kun, malam kali ini kau tidak akan berkutik dihadapanku.'_

Hinata mulai berdiri dan segera menghampiri Naruto, "Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita ke kamar saja, aku takut kau sedang demam," Hinata pun membopong tubuh Naruto menuju kamar mereka.

Dalam langkah mereka menuju kamar tidur, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, entah kenapa ketika Hinata membopongnya darah serasa berdesir naik cepat ke ujung kepalanya. Ditambah lagi ketika dia mencium aroma khas seorang Hinata, sungguh membuat Naruto ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' malam ini dengan Hinata. Nafasnya kini malah jadi tersengal ketika dia memikirkan hal 'itu'. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya? '_Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan? Lagipula kenapa aku bisa jadi begini?' _dan itulah yang kini melayang dalam pikiran Naruto.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar, Hinata segera mendudukan tubuh Naruto di atas kasur, sejenak Hinata memandangi wajah suaminya, wajahnya sudah mulai memerah walau terlihat samar dan tentu saja bunyi nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto-kun, aku akan mengambil 'sesuatu'," ujar Hinata yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja rias yang berada disamping tempat tidur mereka. Hinata kemudian membuka laci meja rias tersebut, diambilnya dua buah 'benda' dari dalam laci tersebut dan kembali menghampiri Naruto yang nafasnya masih tidak beraturan dan wajah yang memerah.

Dan lagipula, 'benda' apa yang diambil Hinata dan untuk apa? Jawabannya mudah, setiap rencana pasti harus disiapkan sedini mungkin, bukan? Bahkan sampai hal yang terkecil pun tidak boleh terlewatkan demi kelancaran rencana yang kita buat. Hinata membawa dua buah borgol. Tentu saja borgol sungguhan. Dan lagipula darimana Hinata mendapatkannya? Hanya Hinata yang tahu jawabannya.

Lalu bagaimana caranya Hinata memasangkan borgol pada kedua tangan serta kaki Naruto yang masih mempunyai kesadaran akibat efek obat perangsang? Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, rencana yang sudah disusun dengan matang merupakan kunci utamanya.

Hinata dengan cepat menarik kedua lengan Naruto ke belakang tubuhnya dan langsung memborgol tangan kekar Naruto dengan cepat dan efektif. Dan borgol yang masih menganggur tentu saja dia gunakan untuk memborgol kedua kaki Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" tanya Naruto di tengah rasa kagetnya ketika Hinata tanpa sepengetahuannya langsung memborgol kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Bagus! Kali ini Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan Hinata lakukan kepadanya, ini semakin membuatnya tambah bingung, "Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau lakukan kepadaku, Hinata?"

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan padamu ketika di depan pintu tadi aku mempunyai sebuah kejutan?" jawab Hinata tersenyum dan langsung memainkan sebuah musik dari _mini compo _yang berada di ruangan tersebut. "Kau pasti masih bingung, 'kan? Lihat dan nikmati saja, kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya."

Lihat dan nikmati? Apa maksudnya ini. Dan lagi, tubuhnya kali ini sudah benar-benar tidak tahan, dia sudah berusaha untuk menahannya sekuat tenaga, tapi apa daya, Naruto benar-benar ingin 'menyalurkannya', malam ini, dan tidak bisa ditunda.

Hinata yang melihat reaksi Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Hm, kau pasti bertanya bukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Naruto kini sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sudah Hinata lakukan kepadanya.

Dan Hinata yang bisa menebak apa jawaban yang sangat diinginkan oleh Naruto pun kini mulai angkat bicara, "Ternyata kau memang sangat ingin mengetahuinya, ya? Baiklah akan ku beritahu, sebenarnya aku sudah memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam minumanmu ketika kau masih berendam di kamar mandi tadi."

Naruto hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja Hinata katakan padanya. Hei, dia ini suaminya, tanpa obat itupun Naruto pasti akan memberikan nafkah batiniah kepada Hinata. Dan pantas saja Naruto merasa aneh sendiri dengan tubuhnya, ternyata ini yang sudah dilakukan oleh Hinata kepadanya, "Hinata, kenapa kau harus melakukan ini, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang sangat ingin mengetahui jawaban pasti dari istrinya tersebut.

"Sudah ku bilang tadi 'kan, kau cukup lihat dan nikmati saja—" Hinata mulai mendekati Naruto dan berbisik, "—dan aku berani menjamin kau pasti akan menyukainya," dan Hinata pun kembali menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

Alunan musik sudah berjalan hampir seperempatnya, Naruto tahu lagu ini, lagu yang dibawakan oleh penyanyi seksi Tata Young dengan judul _Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy. _

Selaras dengan musik yang tengah dimainkan, Hinata mulai menggerakan tubuhnya bak penari erotis terkenal, gerakan tangannya yang nakal menjelajah keseluruh areal tubuhnya, ditambah lagi dengan jilatan lidah yang terkesan nakal dan 'menantang' di areal bibirnya. Bibir merah itu kini basah oleh liurnya. Tangan 'nakal' itupun tidak kalah menggodanya, dia mulai bermain di wilayah antara dua paha. Dan hasilnya bisa ditebak, itu sudah membuat Naruto hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Puas dengan pemanasan yang dilakukan Hinata, kini tangannya beralih menuju kancing kemejanya, satu-persatu kancing kemeja itu terlepas, dan perlahan pula kemeja itu kini tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Dan kini hanya tinggal selembar kemeja saja yang menempel pada tubuh seksi Hinata. Dan untuk kemeja yang satu ini sangat spesial, kemeja itu transparan. Sebagai lelaki normal tentu saja Naruto terangsang ditambah lagi dengan obat perangsang yang 'diberikan' oleh Hinata tadi. Rasanya ingin segera dia menerkam tubuh mungil Hinata.

Bagus. Bagian 'bawah' tubuhnya kini sudah mengeras sempurna. Terjepit celana yang cukup sempit sungguh membuat Naruto tersiksa, ditambah lagi kini dia harus menahan rasa sakit di wilayah 'bawah' tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum dan menghampiri Naruto kembali, "Kau sudah tidak tahan, Naruto-kun? Tahan saja, pertunjukan baru saja dimulai," dan kembali, Hinata memulai gerakan erotisnya dihadapan Naruto.

Kali ini gerakan Hinata mulai 'memanas', kedua tangannya menyelinap masuk kedalam kemeja putih transparannya, kemeja yang otomatis tersingkap itu kini menampakkan _panties _merah yang juga transparan. Dengan mata yang masih normal tentu saja Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat apa yang 'tersembunyi' dibalik _panties _tersebut.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, _pemandangan_ di depannya ini sungguh membuat gairahnya semakin memuncak, ingin segara dia menjamah istrinya tersebut, tapi apa daya, kedua tangan serta kakinya kini tidak bisa bergerak karena borgol yang dipasang Hinata kepadanya.

Hinata tersenyum menang tatkala melihat Naruto sudah mulai tersiksa, '_Ini masih belum berakhir, sayang.'_

Hal gila kini mulai dilakukan Hinata, kedua tangan yang sedari tadi hanya menjelajah tubuhnya kini perlahan bergerak menuju area yang berada diantara dua pahanya, tangan kanannya sekarang mulai dia gesekkan perlahan di area tersebut, cairan bening perlahan keluar dan turun membasahi paha putih Hinata, "Hngh~, kau lihat, Naruto-kun, Ini mulai basah," ujar Hinata yang malah semakin liar memainkan area sensitif tersebut.

Pikiran Naruto sekarang sudah benar-benar menggila, Hinata sudah membuatnya berada diambang batas 'ketahanannya', "Hinata, ku mohon lepaskan borgol ini sekarang, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahannya, ku mohon."

Hm, inilah yang ingin didengar Hinata dari suaminya, Naruto memohon kepadanya dengan sangat. Hinata pun meghentikan gerakannya, "Baiklah, aku akan melepaskannya—" dan kembali mengahampiri Naruto, "—tapi sebelum itu, lepaskan dulu kemeja ini dengan gigimu," tunjuknya pada kemeja yang dia kenakan.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Naruto sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan, "_Ne, _cepat lepaskan," pinta Hinata yang langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya pada wajah Naruto.

Seolah kerbau yang sudah dicucuk hidungnya, Naruto dengan patuh melepaskan kancing kemeja Hinata. Gigi itu perlahan melepaskan kancing yang terkait pada lubang kemeja istrinya, yang Naruto lakukan tentu saja bukan hanya melepaskan kancing kemeja. Disela melepas kancing kemeja itu Naruto menjilat payudara Hinata yang masih terlapisi _bra _merah miliknya.

Hinata menjerit tertahan tatkala merasakan jilatan panas Naruto di areal dadanya. Keduanya kini sangat bergairah, keringat mulai bercucuran dari tubuh keduanya.

Naruto yang masih dengan liar menyantap apa yang ada dihadapannya tak pelak membuat dirinya kini sudah benar-benar dibakar birahi. Sedangkan Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto hanya bisa pasrah meladeni 'kelakuan' Naruto kepadanya.

Hinata mulai memeluk naruto erat, kenikmatan yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya sungguh membuatnya serasa hampir gila. Jilatan serta gigitan pelan pada dadanya yang masih terbungkus _bra _saja sudah memebuatnya seperti ini. Menginginkan kenikmatan lebih, Hinata membuka _bra_nya dan melemparnya sembarangan.

Naruto yang memang sudah dibakar birahi langsung menghisap puncak bukit istrinya itu, mengulum seperti bayi dan memilin dengan giginya, Naruto benar-benar akan 'melahap' Hinata sampai istrinya itu meminta ampun kepadanya.

Pun Hinata yang merasakan mulut 'sakti' suminya itu, dia terus-menerus mengerang menahan nikmat yang dia selalu dapatkan ketika mereka memadu cinta di atas ranjang yang sama. Diacaknya rambut pirang suaminya, Hinata benar-benar kewalahan mendapatkan 'serangan' tiada henti Naruto. Ingin sekali dia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya betapa dia sangat menyukai apa yang tengah Naruto lakukan kepadanya saat ini. Tapi dia sadar, dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, dia tidak ingin kalah dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya saat ini.

Aktivitas terhenti sejenak, nafas yang tidak beraturan keluar dari keduanya. Bukan kelelahan yang terpancar dari keduanya, melainkan lebih ke sesuatu, perasaan puas.

Hinata mulai melepas kedua borgol yang membelit kedua tangan serta kaki suaminya tersebut. Dia bisa melihat bekas melingkar di kedua kaki serta tangan Naruto, '_Pasti dia menahan sakitnya dari tadi.'_

Hinata pun langsung melepas kemeja beserta _bra _dan _panties_nya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata ketika melepas pakaiannya langsung terpana. Tentu saja ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi Naruto melihat tubuh telanjang Hinata. Tapi bagi Naruto kali ini kesannya sangat berbeda, kali ini tubuh polos Hinata basah oleh keringat, ditambah lagi cairan bening yang keluar diantara dua paha istrinya, sangat sensual dan menggairahkan.

Kembali Hinata menghampiri Naruto, "Biar aku yang melepaskan pakaianmu, Naruto-kun."

Hinata langsung melumat bibir Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang langsung diperlakukan seperti itu mulanya kaget, namun dia langsung mengikuti arus yang dilakukan Hinata. Kedua tangan Hinata mulai melepas baju Naruto. Satu-persatu kancing itu terlepas dari tempatnya, pakaian itupun terlepas dan langsung menampakan tubuh atletis suaminya. Si istri langsung menjelajahi tubuh atletis suaminya itu, sungguh lekuk tubuh yang menggoda.

Dan kedua bibir yang masih bertautan itu kini semakin bertambah liar, mereka terus-menerus saling menghisap, bersilat lidah, bahkan saling menelan _saliva _dari keduanya.

Hinata pun kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di atas paha Naruto, kini tangan itu berhenti menjelajah tubuh suaminya. Dengan tetap saling bertautan, Hinata menjelajah ke areal bawah tempat kejantanan Naruto berada. Berawal dari menyentuh, lalu mulai meremas pelan.

Naruto yang sadar apa yang telah dilakukan Hinata padanya malah membuatnya memperdalam lumatannya pada Hinata, rasa nikmat itu kini menjadi dua kali lipat. Seolah tak ingin kalah dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata kepadanya, tangan Naruto mulai beraksi dengan meremas dua bukit Hinata. Kini mereka saling melancarkan 'serangan', satu sama lain tidak ingin mengalah, dominasi pasangan seolah menjadi satu-satunya cara mereka mengendalikan 'permainan' liar mereka.

Naruto yang terus meremas kedua payudara Hinata, dan Hinata yang sekarang mulai memijit kejantanan Naruto. Desahan yang tertelan ciuman tidak membuat mereka menjadi bosan, justru semakin membuat mereka semakin terbakar gairah diantara mereka berdua. Ciuman itupun semakin mendalam, kedua lidah saling tarik-menarik seolah menunjukan siapa yang terkuat. Bahkan saling meghisap pun mereka lakukan demi mengetahui siapa diantara mereka yang dominan.

Tapi setiap awal pasti memeiliki akhir, 'kan? Kedua bibir itupun terpakasa berpisah atas desakan oksigen yang menipis, kegiatan terhenti sementara demi mulihkan kondisi mereka.

Hening untik sesaat, tapi sang suami yang sudah bergairah langsung menidurkan sang istri di ranjang _king size _mereka. Dengan posisi menindih, sang kepala rumah tangga itu kembali melancarkan aksinya. Hisapan pada ujung bukit Hinata membuatnya terpaksa menggigit leher Naruto untuk mengurangi rasa nikmat di daerah sensitifnya. Hinata mulai kehilangan kendali, dia mendesah ketika Naruto menyerangnya tiada henti. Kini bukan pada area dadanya saja Naruto bermain, bahkan daerah kewanitaannya kini tidak luput oleh jemari Naruto yang terus mempermainkannya.

"Hngh~~, shh~~, Na-Naruto-kun."

"Teruslah mendesah seperti itu, Hinata. Desahanmu yang nakal itu justru semakin membuatku semakin berhasrat ingin _menyantapmu," _bisik Naruto diselingi jilatan lembut di telinga Hinata.

"Ja-jangan goda aku seperti itu," jawab Hinata di tengah rasa nikmat yang melandanya.

Hinata tidak bisa memungkiri, dia selalu berkuasa penuh ketika dia dan Naruto mulai menikah. Tapi tidak dalam semua hal, dia tidak mampu dalam hal seperti ini. Naruto yang selalu memegang kendali, tapi entah kenapa baginya ketika dia ingin memegang kendali untuk kali ini justru malah dia yang pada akhirnya dikendalikan oleh Naruto. Bahkan setiap kali mereka bercinta pasti berujung seperti ini.

Naruto terus bermain dengan liar, tidak puas dengan menjajah dada dan kewanitaan istrinya, kini Naruto menjilati leher dan telinga Hinata. Diserang dari berbagai daerah, tak pelak membuat Hinata semakin menggila. Remasan pada sprei semakin mengencang, desahan semakin tidak terkendali, Hinata kali ini benar-benar _tersiksa. _Dia sudah tidak mampu menahannya lagi, sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya berusaha untuk keluar, sesuatu yang akan membuatnya serasa melayang.

"Na-Naruto-kun, aku hampir..."

Naruto pun menghentikan kegiatannya, dia tidak ingin ini berjalan cepat begitu saja. _'Masih ada _tahap_ selanjutnya, Hinata,' _Naruto menyeringai, suatu pertanda yang tidak baik bagi Hinata.

"Na—" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya, mulutnya terlebih dahulu dibungkam dengan tangan oleh sang suami.

"Akan ku pastikan kau tidak bisa berjalan besok, Hinata," mata _lavender _itu terbelalak, dia yakin jika Naruto sudah berkata seperti itu, dia pasti akan melakukannya. Tapi yang benar saja, apa Naruto akan melakukannya dengan kasar? Baik, sekarang dia mulai takut.

Seolah tahu apa yang sedang istrinya pikirkan Naruto pun berusaha untuk menenangkan hati Hinata, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan 'bermain' kasar, tidak akan pernah. Pegang perkataanku, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk, sekarang perasaannya mulai tenang. Setidaknya dia tahu Naruto tidak akan pernah menyakitinya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak akan pernah berani.

"Baiklah, kita akan masuk ke permainan utama, Hinata. Apa kau sudah siap?" Naruto mulai memposisikan tubuhnya diantara dua paha Hinata, kejantanannya kini tepat berada pada daerah kewanitaan istrinya.

"Kau bisa memulainya sekarang, Naruto-kun."

Dengan perlahan naruto mulai menggesekan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Hinata, licin karena kewanitaannya sudah cukup banyak mengeluarkan cairan ketika dia merangsang suaminya tadi.

"Shh... Hinata."

Hangh... Naruto-kun."

Sial! Terasa begitu menyenangkan, tapi juga menegangkan. Ini baru awal, belum memasuki menu utama.

Kedua bibir mereka kembali bertemu, mereka sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan hasrat dalam diri mereka. Ingin segera mereka menyatukan raga agar mereka tidak lagi merasa tersiksa terlalu dalam.

Kejantanan itu perlahan menerobos masuk menuju lorong kewanitaan istrinya. Lorong kewanitaan Hinata yang suda basah itu justru membuat Naruto hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, pun hal yang sama juga kini dialami oleh Hinata. Gesekan yang sangat terasa justru membawa efek yang sangat luar biasa bagi keduanya.

Menikmati gesekan demi gesekan, akhirnya kejantanan itu pun terbenam seluruhnya, tertelan oleh kewanitaan yang kini sudah basah tersebut. Keduanya terdiam untuk menikmati setiap mili kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan saat ini, dan juga untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat kapan mereka akan masuk ke menu utama.

Naruto menatap lembut ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang mengerti maksud Naruto memberikan jawaban dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

Akhirnya permainan cinta mereka dimulai, Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan, sensasi yang sangat menggairahkan tengah mereka rasakan pada saat gesekan pertama. Keduanya tertahan sejenak demi untuk mengendalikan diri mereka.

"Kau bisa bergerak lagi, Naruto-kun."

"_Hai..."_

Kembali Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya, namun tetap saja ini masih tetap membuatnya _tersiksa._ Dia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya, terus bergerak perlahan Naruto kembali melumat bibir merah Hinata.

Saling menjelajah bagian dalam mulut mereka, saling mengecap rasa diantara keduanya, saling hisap bahkan menelan _saliva._ Mereka terus bergumul meresapi tiap rasa nikmat yang menjalar keseluruh bagian tubuh mereka.

Pinggul itu masih bergerak pelan, menerobos masuk lorong yang selalu membuat kaum Adam selalu dimabuk kepayang. Gerakan yang pelan nan teratur, menerobos setiap mili lorong kewanitaan istrinya.

Kedua raga itu bergetar, rasa nikmat yang mereka rasakan hanya bisa mereka luapkan dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Gerakan semakin bertambah cepat, terus memompa mendaki rasa puas.

Desahan keluar kencang dari keduanya yang menandakan betapa mengasyikannya permainan cinta mereka saat ini.

"Ha... nghh... Naruto-kun."

"Shhh... hukh..."

Sang suami menghentikan gerakan yang memberikan mereka sejuta kebahagiaan itu. Hinata menatap wajah Naruto, tanda tanya besar kini menghinggapi benaknya. Kenapa dia menghentikannya? Bukankah dia juga menikmati permainan ini?

"Sekarang kau yang di atas, Hinata," terjawab sudah kebingungan Hinata, Naruto ingin berganti posisi.

Naruto pun segera mengubah posisi mereka tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari liang kewanitaan Hinata.

"Bergeraklah," aba-aba yang jelas bagi Hinata, perlahan pinggul ramping itu bergerak, sensasi kali ini sangat luar biasa. Setiap gesekan yang mereka rasakan kali ini serasa membuat mereka terbang ke nirwana. Bagi Naruto ini sangat _menyiksa, _namun bagi Hinata ini sangat menakjubkan.

Terus menggerakan pinggul rampingnya, Hinata mulai membuat suaminya tak berdaya akan gerakannya.

Naruto terus meracau, rasa nikmat ini sungguh-sungguh _menyiksa_nya. Dia tidak tahu jika rasanya akan semenakjubkan ini. Wajar saja bagi Naruto karena selama ini dia yang terus-menerus memegang kendali permainan. Tapi sekarang dia harus mengakui satu hal, Hinata sudah membuatnya bertekuk lutut untuk malam ini.

Naruto pun menarik jatuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, kembali dia melumat bibir istrinya. Lebih ganas dan liar, kedua bibir itu tidak ingin mengalah dalam hal mendominasi.

Hinata mulai bergerak liar, pinggulnya kini semakin bergerak cepat, dan lidahnya semakin kuat menarik lidah pasangannya.

Naruto kini hampir tidak berdaya, Hinata sudah membuatnya serasa berada di ujung tanduk.

Tapi Hinata malah semakin meningkatkan _serangannya _pada Naruto, pertahanan mereka hampir runtuh. Kedua lidah mereka semakin liar bermain yang menandakan mereka akan segera mencapai puncaknya.

Naruto meraih pinggang Hinata dan membalikan tubuhnya. Kini tubuh sang istri bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan tangannya.

Tangan kekar itupun tidak tinggal diam saja, remasan pada dua bukit Hinata yang lembut membuat dirinya serasa ingin meledak.

Nafas keduanya tersengal menahan sesuatu yang selama ini ingin dibebaskan. Terus bergerak liar sehingga ranjang besar itu sedikit bergoyang. Hal itupun menandakan betapa mereka sangat menantikan sesuatu yang akan melepaskan beban mereka selama mereka mulai bercinta.

"Na-Naruto-kun, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"

"Aku juga, Hinata!"

Semakin bertambah cepat ketika mereka hampir menuju puncaknya. Terus bergerak tanpa henti demi meraih puncak yang mereka ingin rasakan.

Mereka hampir merasakannya, puncak yang akan melepaskan beban yang telah membelenggu tubuh mereka dalam nikmat yang mereka rasakan sejak awal mereka bercinta.

"Lebih cepat, Naruto-kun!"

Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, pun hal yang sama kini dialami oleh Naruto yang juga sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Hi-Hinata, aku sudah hampir..."

Tinggal sedikit lagi puncak kenikmatan itu akan mereka segara dapatkan, tinggal beberapa dorongan lagi dan mereka akan mendapatkan semuanya. Remasan tangan Naruto pada dua bukit Hinata semakin mengencang.

Naruto-kun, aku...!"

"Aku juga...!"

Puncak itupun akhirnya datang, keduanya kini serasa sudah melepaskan sesuatu yang membebani mereka selama ini.

Kedua raga itupun terkulai begitu saja di atas kasur, nafas mereka masih tidak beraturan akibat permainan mereka yang sangat dahsyat.

Perlahan tangan Naruto membelai pipi istrinya yang berlumuran keringat, Hinata menoleh merasakan usapan lembut yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Keduanya tersenyum lembut, rasa puas jelas tergambar dari keduanya.

"_Ne, _Hinata, kita belum memasuki babak kedua, aku berharap kau masih belum lelah," senyuman nakal terukir di wajah tampan Naruto.

Mata sang istri terbelalak tidak percaya, baru saja mereka mereguk nikmat, dan sekarang Naruto malah ingin...

Tanpa harus berlama-lama lagi, dengan gerakan yang cepat Naruto kembali _menerkam _istrinya untuk melanjutkan permainan kembali.

"Lagipula aku sudah bilang padamu, 'kan, akan ku buat kau tidak bisa bejalan besok."

Malam itu, dan di kamar itu pun menjadi saksi bisu dua insan manusia yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Suara desahan dan erangan pun tak pelak keluar dari keduanya sepanjang malam tersebut.

**OWARI**

Sebuah fic yang ditujukan untuk dua orang yang tidak ingin disebutkan namanya (benar-benar orang yang dermawan, bahkan namanya tidak ingin disebutkan demi menghindari sifat riya).

Silahkan untuk konkretnya anda bisa menuangkannya dalam sebuah bentuk yang bernama review...

Mata nee...


End file.
